


Ambushed

by Breezy_Bee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambushed, Anxiety, Avengers - Freeform, Closets, F/M, God of Mischief, Happily Ever After, Kissing, Loki - Freeform, Misunderstandings, One-Shot, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breezy_Bee/pseuds/Breezy_Bee
Summary: I ended up avoiding the one person I’d like to lock in a closet and make out with. Loki.





	Ambushed

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this Imagine on tumblr: Loki get upset that the reader keeps avoiding him because he thinks that she doesn’t like him, but she’s just a stumbling mess around him, and when he “confronts” her all upset because he’s hard enough she kisses him & stumbles over her words

Ambushed

Let me start by saying that I am beyond awkward. Social situations make me twitch. People staring make me super uncomfortable. Interacting with people also makes me uncomfortable (see previous sentence: _social situations make me twitch_). So I tend to avoid anything that could be described as any of the above.

That awkward thing? Yeah, it sucks. I ended up avoiding the one person I’d like to lock in a closet and make out with. Loki. Tall, not so dark, and incredibly handsome. Intelligent. Funny. Sarcastic. Right up my alley. And when it’s just us, I’m fine. I’m comfortable. I’m slightly less awkward than normal.

But Loki was rarely by himself. Being a part of the Avengers meant that he was usually with at least three other people (usually girls; cue my epic eye rolling). Which was problematic because, you know, I don’t handle groups of people well. As in, not at all. I turn into a stuttering mess. So I had, much to my shame and embarrassed guilt, started to avoid him.

It had taken me a long time to get past how shy I was and open up to him when it was just the two of us. It had taken me even longer to build our relationship as friends. And I absolutely couldn’t go backwards. Not with him. He meant way too much to me. I was afraid that if he saw me exposed and vulnerable, he would rethink his decision to be anywhere near me. I couldn’t risk it. If that meant that I lost out on time with him... Well, it couldn’t be helped.

I tried to be subtle about it. I really did. But, you know, _awkward. _I often had to turn around when a group of people including Loki came down the hallway or blatantly ignore him when he called my name and tried to pull me into the group conversation. So, yeah. Nothing real subtle about that.

I guess that maybe I sent him the wrong message.

Which was maybe how I found myself face to face with him in a dark closet. I had been walking by, absently running through research notes on my phone, when I’d been yanked into the hall closet. His hand had clamped down on my mouth, drowning out my startled scream. His jerky motions spoke of anger. I didn’t hear the door shut behind us, but the darkness told me that it was definitely closed.

So now I was standing face to face with an irate God, his hands clasped loosely around my upper arms. I was thankful I couldn’t see his eyes; I knew that they would be swimming with rage. As it was, I could practically feel it rolling off of him. I swallowed, my nerves flaring to life.

“You’ve been avoiding me.” The words were soft and held a hint of danger.

I licked my suddenly dry lips. “Not on purpose,” I muttered.

I wasn’t sure how to explain my... uh, issues, without sounding like a complete idiot so I didn’t even bother trying. I was forced out of my musings by a short, harsh laugh. I flinched. His hands tightened on my arms briefly before easing up once more.

“Don’t lie. Not to me.” His words were a whisper, but they were effective. They set my temper aflame.

I brought my head up, glaring up at him in the dark. “I am _not _lying. It’s not _you _that I’ve been avoiding.”

He _tsked_. “Tell me the truth, then,” he demanded.

I let out a frustrated noise and dropped my head down, my eyes falling to the floor. I didn’t know what to tell him. I didn’t want him to think I was an idiot. Not him.

I resisted, shaking my head even though I knew he couldn’t see it.

He sighed and let go of my right arm to lift my chin until my face was tipped up toward him again. I refused to raise my eyes, though.

“Little bird, I am quickly losing patience. Explain yourself. I will not repeat myself.” There was a quiet threat in those words and I felt compelled to answer him.

Panic rose in my throat. It seemed as if I would lose him either way. If I kept quiet, he would assume the worst and be done with me. If I opened up, there was a chance that he would laugh in my face and walk away from me. Damned if I did and damned if I didn’t. I bit my lip for a long moment before releasing it to blow out a long breath.

“You’re going to laugh at me,” I murmured, unsure if he would even hear my words.

The hand under my chin shifted until it was cupping my cheek, his thumb sweeping along my high cheekbone.

“I would never laugh at you,” he answered seriously.

“I... I can’t handle all your groupies.” The words tumbled from my mouth in a rush. “I just... I feel so out of place and uncomfortable. I would _never _willingly avoid _you_.”

I shifted my weight and tangled my hands together in front of me, fidgeting with my fingers. He was silent for a few moments and then his other hand came up to join the first, cradling the other side of my face. I waited to hear the words I was dreading.

They never came. What _did _come was a soft kiss. He laid his lips on mine delicately, testing the water. I slid my hands up his chest until they were resting on his shoulders and squeezed them softly. His right hand eased back until his hand was buried in my hair. He fisted his hand in my curls and pulled my head back in order to deepen the kiss.

His tongue teased my lips and I dropped my jaw, granting him access. I let out a soft moan at the first brush of his tongue against mine. _Heaven. _I had dreamed about this very moment. It was better than anything my imagination had ever managed to come up with. Our tongues danced together in perfect synchronicity and my hands clenched in his soft shirt.

He pulled away and planted wet kisses along my neck, nipping at my sensitive skin as he went. With one last lick, he raised his head and pressed his forehead against mine.

“_You _are the only “groupie” that I care about,” he told me lowly.

I drew in a ragged breath. “I... It’s not just them. I don’t do crowds, Loki.”

He brushed my hair back from my face. “And you don’t have to. At least not alone. It can be me and you. We can do it together.”

I sighed in relief. I hadn’t expected this. This was more than I had ever even dared to hope for. _Perfect. _Us against the world. I had a feeling that, with him at my side, I could handle anything. Even social situations.

I laughed shortly, happiness coloring the sound. “That sounds good.”

He didn’t answer, opting to kiss me once more.

_Heaven._


End file.
